Tenia que ser en el examen?
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Hermione esta haciendo un examen de pociones, ¿qué pasará cuando se de cuenta de sus sentimeientos hacia su profesor en medio de este?  Un Sevmione para todos los públicos


_Aquí vengo con otra historia corta de mi amado Snape con la "insufrible sabelotodo". ¿Algún día conseguiré hacer una historia larga de ellos? O mejor dicho, ¿algún día conseguiré escribir una historia larga?XD_

_Y ahora lo de siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.R, mía solo es esta humilde trama que espero os guste._

…..

EL EXAMEN

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy maga. Si, como leéis, acudo a la escuela de magia y hechicería más conocida del mundo, Hogwarts y, aunque soy hija de muggles, muchos de mis profesores me catalogan como la mejor maga de mi promoción. Ahora mismo estoy en medio de un examen y, contra mi comportamiento habitual, estoy nerviosa. Pero no por el examen, o porque no me sepa la lección, no, estoy nerviosa por el hombre que se esta paseando por el aula en estos momentos, ¡¿es qué no se puede estar quieto?

Noto como pasa al lado de la mesas, echando pequeños vistazos de vez en cuando a los exámenes que escribimos mientras lee un libro, seguramente de su materia, pociones. Yo le miro de soslayo, intentando ver por donde va, calculando cuanto tiempo le queda para llegar a mi altura, para pasar por mi lado y echar un vistazo a mi examen, ese examen que taparé corriendo. Si, porque odio que haga eso, odio que pase, mire el examen y quizá suspire con decepción o gruña por haber visto una mala respuesta y, lo peor de todo eso es que, quizá, suspire porque es la última clase del día y este cansado o gruña por alguna otra cosa que ahora mismo no me puedo inventar pero, el hecho es que lo más seguro no haga esos gestos por nada relacionado conmigo y todo esto por estar paranoica, por creer que todo lo que hace, lo hace por mi.  
>Ya esta, ya ha llegado a mi, no hace falta que levante la vista para comprobarlo, puedo notar su presencia a mi lado mientras anda, espera, no esta andando, se ha... ¡Se ha parado a mi lado! Mierda, ¿tenía que hacerlo? Dejo caer mi mano sobre el examen, intento mentirme diciendo que lo he hecho disimuladamente, intentando tapar la mayor parte de las respuestas que he escrito, e intento seguir escribiendo, intento concentrarme pero... Imposible, ese olor mentolado pero a la vez dulce llega a mis fosas nasales y suspiro e intento que la mayor cantidad de ese olor entre en mi, deseo poder disfrutarlo siempre, que ese aroma, que él, me acompañe siempre. Entonces me sobresalto, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Quiero que Snape esté siempre a mi lado? Noto como él se mueve de nuevo y sigue su camino hacia el final de la clase pero sigo perturbada y empiezo a recordar… Yo soy la que nunca le insulta, yo fui la que insistí en volver a la casa de los gritos e intentar salvarlo, yo soy la que siempre lo admiró o, quizá sería mejor decir, que fui yo la que siempre intentó ocultar mi amor hacia él con admiración.<p>

Una sirena me sacó de mis pensamientos y levanté mi mirada sorprendida, ¿cómo había pasado tan rápido la clase? Y lo más importante, aún me quedaba un ejercicio. ¡No podía dejarlo en blanco! Lo leí rápidamente mientras Snape iba recogiendo los exámenes. "En una poción de muertos en vida hay que echar dos pelos de duende..." Le quedan cinco mesas para llegar "Cuatro escamas de serpiente..." ¡Ya solo le quedan tres! "Y sangre de unicornio." ¡Dos! "Cuánta sangre de unicornio hace..." No me dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta, antes de hacerlo una voz, susurrante, en otros momentos amenazadora, pero ahora tranquila, me dijo la respuesta en mi mente. "Tres gotas" No lo dudé, anoté la respuesta rápidamente, con una letra difícil de leer, y terminando la ese vi una mano que me pedía el examen.  
>-El tiempo acabó hacer un rato Granger.- Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con los oscuros pero atrayentes ojos de mi profesor. Le entregué el examen con manos temblorosas, sabiendo que esa muestra de humildad, el haberme dicho la respuesta por Legeremancia, tendría algún precio.- La espero esta tarde en mis despacho, a la siete.-Ahí estaba el precio. Noté como Harry y Ron miraban al profesor llenos de rabia, creyendo que me había castigado sin ninguna razón. Yo simplemente asentí, seguramente mis labios no serian capaz de articular ninguna palabra.<p>

-Mi examen es una porquería, Snape no tardará ni dos minutos en corregirlo- Se quejaba Ron cuando ya íbamos camino a la sala común.

-¿No has copiado como en las otras asignaturas?- Le pregunté yo (N.A: Todos sabemos que es imposible que Ron aprobara el colegio sin copiar)

-¿Copiar?- Dijo Ron como sorprendido.- Con Snape eso es imposible, utiliza Legeremancia durante todo el examen, sabría que voy a copiar en nada que pensara en sacar la chuleta.

-¿Sabe todo lo que pensamos durante el examen?- Pregunte yo, esperaba un no como respuesta, porque, si era un sí, eso significaba que Snape sabía ya que yo, Hermione Granger, sentía algo por él.

-Claro, Harry se pasa todos los exámenes pensando en insultos para que los escuche.-Dijo Ronald mientras reía junto a Harry, yo digamos que no tenía muchas ganas de reír.

A las seis y media mis nervios estaban ya a flor de piel y, a las siete menos cuarto ya no os quiero ni contar. Nunca había estado castigada, nunca había estado a solas con mi profesor en una habitación y, ahora que había descubierto lo que significaba lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, tampoco ayudaba mucho a la situación. Mis sentimientos estaban contrariados, por una parte quería verlo, estar con él a solas, pero por otro lado me daba terror estar frente a él, después de la respuesta afirmativa de Ron dudaba mucho que Snape no supiera de mis sentimientos, por no hablar del hecho de que le debía una. Espera, era verdad, le debía una a Snape, y esto porque él, el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, ese que no dudaba en quitar puntos o suspender trabajos y exámenes a los Griffindores, me había dicho la respuesta a una pregunta, estaba claro, que algo no andaba bien.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba ante la puerta del despacho de Snape, miré el reloj, no quería llegar antes de la hora, y me di cuenta de que pasaban ya dos minutos de las siete. Llamé a la puerta y escuche un "Pase" desde el otro lado.

Al entrar miré esa habitación que solo había visto en segundo año, cuando tuve que robar los ingredientes para la poción multijugos, no había cambiado nada.

-Buenas tardes profesor.- No obtuve respuesta. Él estaba corrigiendo los exámenes, escribió una enorme T en uno de ellos, al cual no le vi el nombre, y levantó la vista.  
>-Llega dos minutos tarde Granger- Quise decir algo, pero no me dio oportunidad.- Si hubiera llegado a su hora ya estaría en su sala común. Voy a ser claro y rápido. ¿Ve esa botellita que hay en el escritorio?.- Enfrente de Snape había una pequeña botellita, de las que se usan para guardar las muestras de las pociones. Yo asentí.- Contiene una poción del olvido. -Miré al frasco extrañada, la poción del olvido era una poción de un tono azulado, pero esa de allí era anaranjada.- Si Granger, no es una poción del olvido común.- Otra vez esta metido en mi mente, pensé.- Esta levemente mejorada por mí para que se puedan elegir los recuerdos o sentimientos que se desean borrar.- Me estremecí al escuchar la palabra sentimientos, ya entendía lo que pretendía.- Me alegro de que lo entienda, así todo esto será más rápido. La beberá en este momento, olvidará... Bueno, ya sabe lo que olvidará.- Era la primera vez que veía a mi profesor así, sin saber muy bien como decir algo.<p>

-¿Y si no quiero tomarla?- Dije en un susurro, no me esperaba aquello, me esperaba una conversación diferente, una en la que él se riera de mis sentimientos, pero no me esperaba que él quisiera que lo olvidara.

-No la estoy preguntando Granger, es una orden.- Snape había tardado en contestar.- No creo que sea muy agradable conservar esos sentimientos.- A este último comentario, susurrante, casi inaudible, le siguió un silencio incómodo.

-Buenas tardes profesor, tenía razón, esta conversación a terminado rápido.- Dicho esto me levanté para irme. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta oí como él también se levantaba.

-¡Granger!- Me llamó para que no me fuera.- ¿Por qué? Vive rodeada de hombre más atractivos y agradables que yo. ¿Por qué?

-Porque...- Me acerqué a él poniéndome a la par, haciendo tiempo para que las palabras adecuadas llegaran a mi mente.- Le admiro, porque me encantan sus contestaciones mordaces, porque adoro su sonrisa sarcástica, porque me derrito cada vez que su túnica me roza al pasar por mi lado, porque mi respiración se corta cuando me mira a los ojos.- Snape me miraba entonces, yo cogí aire e intenté seguir, una vez más, no me dejo.

-Confunde sentimientos- Dijo serio, como si no hubiera escuchado todo lo que le había dicho.- Dentro de unos meses, cuando ya haya dejado la escuela y lleve tiempo sin verme recordara este momento y sentirá vergüenza pero, sobre todo, asco. Lo mejor será que beba la poción. -Dijo mientras me tendía la botella.- Ahórrese momentos desagradables.

-¡No!- Grité ya exasperada tirando la botella la cual se rompió al caer al suelo.- ¡¿Es que no lo entiende? Ríase de mi, gríteme, recháceme, puede quitarme todos los puntos de mi casa, si quiere, insúlteme, pero no me pida que lo olvide.-Snape me miraba sorprendido, para poco después bajar su vista al suelo.- Nada que haga podrá cambiar lo que siento por usted.- Estaba callado y esto me preocupaba, así que decidí utilizar la última carta que me quedaba.- Te amo.- Estaba nerviosa, él seguía mirando al suelo, sin intención de moverse o si quiera hablar. Resignada me volví a girar, con intención de irme de aquella habitación. Entonces reaccionó y agarrándome de la mano me giró y me acorraló contra la puerta, dejando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-No soy un príncipe azul, mejor sería decir que soy el malo de la película y aún así...

-Te admiro- Le dije terminando su frase.

-Soy frió, serio, arisco y aún así...

-Te quiero.

-Seguí a Lord Voldemor, he hecho cosas que jamás pensarías, he matado a gente y aún así...

-Te adoro.

-Te he maltratado, te he insultado y te he gritado y aún así...

-Y aún así te amo.- Terminé otra vez.- Porque, si no fueras así, si no fueras así de frió, arisco, si no hubieras pasado por todos esos malos momentos y si nunca me hubieras llamado "insufrible sabelotodo" no te querría de la misma manera.-Rocé mis labios contra los suyos antes de hacer mi último aporta a esa conversación que no olvidaría nunca.- Yo quiero a Severus Snape tal y como es. Si decides empezar algo conmigo no intentaré cambiarte.- Entonces fue él el que se acercó juntando nuestros labios en un beso pausado y tierno del cual jamás hubiera pensado participe a Snape.

-Señorita Granger- Me asusté al verle llamarme de esa manera.- Veinte puntos menos para Griffindore por romper una poción muy laboriosa- Me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte, más profundo y más pasional.- y esto, por decidir no tomársela.- Ambos reímos después de ese comentario.

- No me diga esas cosas profesor, si no, romperé pociones todos los días.

FIN

…..

_Y terminada ya con un bonito final feliz, para no variar, bastante drama ha tenido ya Sev en la trama verdadera, espero vuestros comentarios diciéndome lo mal que escribo y lo mucho que queréis que desaparezca de por aquí._

_Salu2_

_Kaksa_Snape_


End file.
